


Semper Fidelis

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming Bites, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: In which Bull volunteers to help Cullen with his heat, but things don'texactlygo to plan...





	1. Chapter 1

It creeps up on Cullen slowly.

For the first few days, he’s able to dismiss the burgeoning of heat under his skin as simply another symptom of his lyrium withdrawal. Fever and chills have been common since he stopped taking lyrium back in Kirkwall, so he thinks little of the burn that settles itself under his skin and hums through his veins.

He’s able to ignore it, at least for a time. But when it doesn’t go away and begins to grow _worse_ , Cullen realizes that it _isn’t_ actually lyrium withdrawal. Far from it, in fact.

In all of the time that he had been a templar, Cullen had rarely given thought to his status as an omega. It was only during his time in Kirkwall where it had presented an issue: Meredith in her paranoia had sought to surround herself with like-minded alphas, and Cullen had been little more than an outsider – and an omega to boot. He had gone from being present for Harrowings to babysitting new recruits.

But, Cullen thinks, as he stares into the chipped mirror above the washstand in his cramped quarters, that’s behind him now. His reflection stares back at him, looking a little more pale than usual, and the circles under his eyes a little deeper.

He’s going into heat.

Along with giving little thought towards his status, Cullen had forgotten one key detail: the lyrium that he had been taking for so many years had been suppressing his heats – among other effects. In the templars, alphas and omegas had been equal once they underwent their initiation, the lyrium acting as a suppressant for both.

He hasn’t had a heat in… well, over a decade, now that Cullen thinks about it. His last heat came shortly before his eighteenth birthday, when he had officially joined the templars and taken his first drought of lyrium. Even before then, he hadn’t… well, his recollections of his heats are that they weren’t pleasant experiences.

There’s little to be done and Cullen knows that. He’ll have to speak with Cassandra, take certain precautions, and perhaps pay one of the healers a visit before it becomes too noticeable.

Dragging his hands down his face, Cullen tries to think of all he’ll need. There’s not much that can be done here in Haven, with the fledgling Inquisition’s resources being what they are. Cullen knows that he will just have to endure, as he always has.

Cullen has to bite his lip as he dresses himself, his clothes more than a little uncomfortable against his overheated skin. He glances at himself in the mirror, noting that he looks as presentable as always, but there’s one thing that he knows he can’t hide. Though faint, Cullen can detect the scent of a heat on his own. He can only hope that it’s not too noticeable; not yet, at least.

He closes the door to his chamber and begins making his way towards the main hall of the Chantry and the war room. But, unfortunately, Cullen doesn’t make it all the way to his intended destination.

“Hey, commander.”

Cullen nearly jumps, instead taking a deep breath, “Ah, I apologize. I didn’t see you there, Iron Bull.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I figured you had a lot on your mind,” Bull replies. He’s leaning against one of the columns that flank the interior of the Chantry’s main hall, with his posture being almost deceptively casual.

“Was there something that you needed?” Cullen asks, furrowing his brow. He can’t remember anything in the reports about the Chargers asking for anything beyond where to pitch their tents.

Bull shakes his head and grins, “I’m here cause of what _you_ need.”

“I – what do you mean?”

And he can’t quite keep the suspicion out of his voice. For all that he respects Bull as a commander in his own right and, perhaps even more quietly, his attraction towards him, Cullen _really_ doesn’t want this little secret coming out quite yet. Bull can’t have picked up on the fact that he’s in heat yet… can he?

“Your heat,” Bull replies, leaning in a little conspiratorially. And with that, Cullen feels the floor drop out from under him.

“My – how do _you_ know about that?”

Bull shrugs one large shoulder, then taps the side of his nose, “Ben-Hassrath. And my nose is more sensitive than most. Figure you’re safe, commander; far as I know, I’m the only one that does.”

It doesn’t quite close the hole that feels as though it’s opened up beneath his feet, but it’s close. There’s still the matter of the whole ‘Qunari spy’ deal with Bull, but well… Cullen’s shoulders sag; he should have known that things would never be easy. Especially for him.

“Look, unless I’ve been misreading our interactions of late, the way I see it, I can help you out. If you like.”

Cullen’s head snaps up, “I – what? Are you… you’d _want_ to spend my heat with me?”

“That shocking? You can correct me if I’ve misread something, but from where I’m standing, we’ve been kind of dancing around each other for a while now. I’m game if you are – no strings attached.”

“I…”

For his part, Cullen’s rather speechless. It had been some innocent flirtation, perhaps a curiosity, because Cullen’s not been with an alpha without having been on lyrium. He’s not… well, he’s never actually _taken_ an alpha properly. And he’s always been rather self-conscious about it; it _has_ been holding him back.

“I need to make some arrangements,” Cullen says slowly and, almost shyly, meets Bull’s eyes. “I presume that you will have to do the same?”

“Already done. Not much I gotta do, but give Krem the word,” Bull replies. “But I’m not hearing a ‘yes’ in there, commander.”

Cullen’s been told that his instincts are good. So he acts on them.

Stepping forward, Cullen has to roll onto the tips of his toes and stretch up to press a soft, lingering kiss to the corner of Bull’s mouth. Though his heart is fluttering in his chest as he leans back, Cullen can’t help but smile at the look of mild surprise on Bull’s face.

“Consider that your answer,” Cullen says. “I’ll meet you at your tent this evening, once I’ve dealt with my own preparations.”

Bull recovers quickly, chuckling softly, “Looking forward to it, commander.”

“If you call me that in bed, I’ll throw you out. Do keep that in mind.”

“Got it.”

As he turns to leave, Cullen’s _keenly_ aware of the eyes on him. And the way that they drag down his figure.

It’s going to be a long day.

Cullen doesn’t let that affect him – or tries to – as he strides down the great hall towards the war room. He pushes the door open, only to find that he’s the last one to arrive, even the Herald of Andraste has arrived before him.

“I apologize for my lateness,” Cullen says, clearing his throat. “I haven’t missed anything of import, have I?

“No, we were waiting on you, commander,” Cassandra replies. “I was about to send someone to find you.”

“Perhaps we should ask the good commander what kept him?”

There’s a knowing little glint in Leliana’s eyes, and Cullen has the acute feeling that Bull was wrong on his assessment of who knew about his… situation.

Josephine glances up from where she’s reviewing what is likely the agenda for their daily meeting, “Oh? Do tell.”

He glances to the Herald, who has a look of dawning realization on his face.

Cullen lets out a sigh, “I… need to make some arrangements for my temporary absence.”

“Temporary?”

“Oh, you’re–” The Herald stops himself, then clears his throat when everyone’s attention shifts to him, “I had thought – nevermind.”

“I apologize for the inconvenience,” Cullen begins. “I thought I had more time, but I don’t. I need a few days to deal with… my heat.”

Josephine frowns, “I had thought that the lyrium that templars took rendered them essentially void – that it acted as a suppressant. Is that not the case, commander?”

“That is indeed the case,” Cullen admits. This is not at _all_ how he imagined having to come clean. “But given that I am no longer taking lyrium, my heats are set to return. And they have done so with something of a vengeance.”

“You’re – Cassandra, Leliana,” Josephine turns to the both of them. “You knew?”

“I was aware from the beginning,” Cassandra admits. “As for Leliana, I presume that she figured it out on her own. You need not worry, Josephine, his ability to command has not been compromised in any manner – either by his status or his lyrium withdrawal.”

If he’s being honest, Cullen would rather like for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. His status has been an open-secret amongst the Inquisition’s command, and likely whispered about amongst the recruits and soldiers. Cullen’s not let any of the talk affect him; he’s here to do a job and he’s damn well going to see it through.

“Will you be alright?” the Herald asks softly. His green eyes are bright, and Cullen is reminded that the Herald is younger than he and in a similar situation – though he has yet to experience a heat since the Inquisition formed.

Cullen offers him what he hopes is a reassuring smile, “Yes, I will be fine. You needn’t worry on that front. But I _will_ need to take care of things before I take a… short leave of absence from my position. I hope that’s acceptable, Cassandra?”

“Of course,” Cassandra replies. “We can spare you the time you need. In the meantime, I will supervise the troops alongside your second; Rylen, correct?”

“Yes. Rylen can brief you on the details of what I’ve been working on with our new recruits, along with anything else you may need to know. I have today to put things in order before my heat hits in full. So, shall we call this meeting to order?”

“I do wish that you would have told us sooner,” Josephine says. “Not necessarily that you had stopped taking lyrium – for that is your decision to make – but that your heats were set to return. I could have made proper arrangements, in that case.”

Cullen shakes his head, “It’s fine, Josephine. I’ve made my own arrangements for the coming days.”

“Of course, but… I could have arranged for something with more comfort and privacy, if that should have been what you desired. Limited though our reach may be, I do still have a number of connections and favours that I could have made use of.”

“Josephine…”

“Very well, I will drop the subject – for the time being.”

“Thank you.”

“Our largest concern at present is our soldiers who have gone missing in the Fallow Mire,” Cassandra says, turning towards the war table. She taps her finger against the region in question, “We lost contact with them recently – last reports were of Avaar in the region.”

“Avaar? I wouldn’t think to encounter them so far south – and outside of the Frostbacks,” Cullen remarks, taking the reports from Leliana. “We can divert more soldiers to the area, establish a base of operations at the least, to determine what has become of them.”

“Or we could contact the local Bann, and have her send out search parties,” Josephine offers.

“I have scouts in the area already,” Leliana says. “Their orders can easily be changed to have them investigate these disappearances; it requires the least of our resources and will likely yield the best results.”

“We’ve already lost enough soldiers,” the Herald says. “And while I agree with Josephine, that we should contact the Bann, her search parties would take time, and with Avaar in the area, I doubt that that’s a luxury we have. Leliana, send word to your scouts; have them find out what’s become of our men.”

Leliana inclines her head, “I’ll dispatch the new orders immediately.”

“Excellent. We also need to discuss some matters in the Hinterlands…”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time that he finishes all of the necessary preparations, Cullen’s heat has progressed faster than he expected.

Already, the prickling feeling under his skin has progressed to him feeling as though he’s burning up from the inside and his clothing chafes uncomfortably against his skin. He has to chew the inside of his cheek more than once to give himself something other than his growing discomfort to think about.

Not to mention that his senses are hyping into overdrive. There’s absolutely no way to hide what he is now; his scent is clear as day, sweet as nectar, and advertising to anyone who gets a whiff of it that he’s an omega in heat. It takes quite a bit of restraint not to reach up and rub his neck – right where a claim mark should be – any time someone so much as looks at him.

What surprises him more than a little is that the Herald accompanies him after the war table meeting to speak with Rylen about his coming absence. Though Cullen won’t admit it, he appreciates the company; even though he realizes that, given their similar positions, there are those who likely suspect that it’s the Herald going into heat, rather than Cullen.

“I don’t care,” he says, when Cullen broaches the topic. “It’s going to happen eventually. It won’t be the first heat I’ve had to endure alone; I doubt that it will be the last.”

He feels a little stab of guilt about that.

“I know it’s insensitive of me–”

The Herald holds up a hand, silencing him, “No need to apologize, Cullen. I understand.”

Truly, the man is the Herald of Andraste, because Cullen doubts anyone else would have taken his rejection as well as the Herald has. Or at least seems to.

“Still, I believe I owe you an apology.”

“Me?” The Herald laughs, “It’s perfectly understandable. You don’t owe me an apology, Cullen. It’s water under the bridge now. You aren’t interested, you said as much. I can live with that.”

“I…” Cullen swallows, “It just feels… appropriate to do so. Especially given, well, the circumstances.”

Though he gets the feeling that Leliana might know, or at least suspect, what arrangements Cullen’s made for his heat, no one else has inquired. There’s no shame in what he plans to do and Cullen certainly doesn’t feel ashamed at the arrangement, but he just feels a little uncomfortable with his personal… issues being on display.

The Herald just seems confused, “Circumstances?”

“I, well… Bull offered…?”

“ _Oh_.”

There’s a little sting of something sharp and ice cold in his chest. Cullen grinds his teeth, pushes back the feeling. Bull _had_ made the offer because the two of them have been dancing around each other; there’s been no small amount of flirtation on both sides, fumbling and awkward as Cullen’s attempts might have been.

It takes a little bit of time for Cullen to realize that it’s a heady mix of _jealousy_ and _possessiveness_ that he’s feeling.

“He didn’t–”

He sees the Herald’s hand move, but he stops himself before he can clap Cullen on the shoulder in what he’s sure is meant to be a comforting gesture.

“No.”

_Thank the Maker_.

The Herald then chuckles a bit, “I don’t think that I’m brave enough to ride the Bull, to be honest.”

Cullen nearly chokes, then adds, “I’ll thank you for thinking me so brave, then.”

The two of them part ways when they reach the gates of Haven. The Herald bids him farewell close enough to where the Chargers have pitched their tents, which Cullen believes is intentional.

But he doesn’t spend too much time lingering on the Herald’s protective nature. Rather, he’s quickly distracted by the strength of Bull’s scent as he sucks in a deep breath and turns towards the Chargers’ circle of tents.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Bull appears beside him, casually draping an arm around Cullen’s shoulders. His scent spikes sharply and – _Maker I have not been this wet before_. Cullen takes a deep breath, because his immediate instinct is to try and climb Bull like a tree.

“Sorry,” Bull says. “Did I startle you?”

“Only a little.”

He leans into Bull’s warmth and space, lets the scent of an alpha wash over him, though he resists the urge to nuzzle up against the man. But all he wants, right then, is to be covered in Bull’s scent. It takes a little time for him to wrestle his instincts _mostly_ back under control.

“Didn’t think you’d hit this point so fast. You gonna make it?”

Cullen blinks, “I can assure you that I’m not about to jump you right this instant.” He shivers, then adds, softly, “But I’d like to get out of the cold and naked as soon as possible.”

Bull laughs, the sound rumbling through his chest, and he tugs Cullen closer to him.

“C’mon then.”

Cullen’s not sure if Bull is doing it consciously or not, but he shifts to shield Cullen from anyone as they make their way to his tent. There’s a twitchiness that he hasn’t seen in Bull before; a wariness that strikes Cullen as being a little… out of place in a man who is usually so casually at ease with his surroundings.

That, Cullen knows, is a deception. Bull is a dangerous man, no matter how easy-going he might seem.

Internally, though, Cullen’s preening at Bull’s protectiveness and it sends another wave of slick through him. He’s already starting to shiver, his instincts chipping away at his self-control and all he can focus on is the feel of Bull pressed up against him. Biting the inside of his cheek, he resists the urge to wrap himself around him.

Once they’re within the safety of the Chargers’ circle of tents, Bull makes a noise deep in his throat and sweeps Cullen’s legs out from under him.

Cullen’s stomach does flip-flops, and the first thing that runs through his mind is that Bull is going to throw him over his shoulder like he’s a maiden about to be ravished. Which does _nothing_ to tamper his own arousal.

“Shit, Cullen,” Bull hisses. “How far gone are you?”

Rather than being thrown over his shoulder, Cullen finds himself in Bull’s arms. Words are a little beyond him in that moment, and all he does is arch up, nuzzle against the underside of Bull’s jaw, and press his lips to the skin.

Bull swears under his breath, in a language that Cullen doesn’t understand. He thinks, though, that even if it had been the common tongue, he wouldn’t have caught it.

The taste of Bull’s skin, the feel of it against his lips, ignites something in Cullen.

He reaches up, takes Bull’s head in his hands, and keeps on pressing his lips to every inch of skin he can reach. He manages to catch Bull’s lower lip with his mouth, tugs at it with his teeth and that’s about when Cullen finds himself thrown onto Bull’s bedroll.

Looking up at Bull, shivers run down his spine. There’s something dark and primal in the way that Bull looks back at him, the way that he rolls his shoulders, muscles rippling and Cullen’s purring in appreciation.

Cullen isn’t alone for long. Bull joins him quickly enough, large hands on Cullen’s hips, pinning him to the ground. His mouth is hot, insistent and strong against Cullen’s; he easily dominates the kiss, though Cullen doesn’t put up much of a fight, and the taste and feel of him has Cullen moaning in response.

He makes a noise of confusion when Bull pulls back, turns his head and tries to catch his mouth once again.

Bull chuckles, presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth as a reward, “Gonna need to get you naked, first.”

Fumbling almost uselessly, Cullen tries to find the clasps and ties that hold his breastplate and clothes in place. He’s helped along with Bull, who practically _tears_ Cullen’s clothes off him, discarding them haphazardly behind him.

When he’s down to his smalls, Cullen is quite certain that Bull is going to have to _peel_ them off him because of how wet he is and how… _saturated_ his smalls are. It’s enough to cause a little sting of embarrassment, because Cullen’s not sure if Bull would find eager, inexperienced, _virgin_ omega particularly attractive.

But that doesn’t seem to be the case, because Bull pauses. One large hand cups Cullen’s still clothed erection, squeezing it and Cullen’s arching up, a cry lodged in his throat.

“You want it bad, don’t you?”

Bull’s hand slips lower and Cullen’s legs practically fall open as he presses them against Cullen’s entrance.

He wiggles, trying to push down against the pressure because he _desperately_ wants those fingers inside of him _right that instant_ because all that will satisfy him is having Bull inside of him, claiming him and taking him till he doesn’t even know his own name anymore.

Bull leans in, chuckling against Cullen’s ear and he catches the lobe with his teeth, “Someone’s eager. And _very_ wet. You want my fingers that bad?”

He gasps, nods his head frantically, “Please… I…”

Bull’s mouth slips lower, teeth grazing along the line of his jaw. When they settle over his racing pulse, Cullen stills, then lets out a high-pitched whine. His entire body is trembling, violently, and he reaches up, grasping at Bull’s shoulders and arching up.

“Shit, Cullen, you’re acting like you’ve never been fucked before.”

Sharply biting down on the inside of his cheek, Cullen manages, “I… I haven’t…”

That makes Bull go still.

Cullen’s still shaking, but fear begins to curdle low in his stomach. Was that the wrong thing to say? Maybe Bull won’t want him, knowing that he’s not – that the only one that’s touched him so intimately is himself. He whimpers, tips his head to the side and baring his neck; a clear sign of submission.

“Fuck,” Bull mutters, after a _very_ long pause. “You’re too good, Cullen. Gotta make this good for you.”

Relief washes through him. Cullen manages to press a kiss to Bull’s cheek, “... gotta be good for you too.”

“Mm, you’re doing perfect, Cullen,” Bull purrs. His large hands frame Cullen’s hips, sliding Cullen’s smalls down and _shit_ Cullen’s pretty sure he’s tomato red because they’re _sticking_ to him. “Damn. I’ve hardly touched you and you’re already so wet…”

It takes a bit of effort, but Cullen tips his hips up, grinding against Bull and – _oh_.

A myriad of thoughts race through Cullen’s head. They range from _is that even going to fit_ to _did he steal that cock from a horse_ before finally settling on _I am going to be absolutely ruined for anyone else_.

He hadn’t exactly thought himself prone to comparing, or even caring about size. Cullen’s quite aware that, because of his being an omega, he’s a little more on the small side, but he’s spent time around other omegas and even alphas. None of the alphas he’s seen or fumbled with even come _close_ to comparing to Bull.

Cullen is, in that instant, quite certain that he is: a) going to be completely ruined for anyone else; b) only ever going to be satisfied if his lover is as well-endowed as Bull is. _Shit_. He hadn’t thought he would care, but the thought of Bull’s cock inside of him, bringing him to climax, _knotting_ him has him crying out at just the thought.

“You like that?”

Bull reaches up, even as his other hand slides back, cupping Cullen’s ass and spreading his cheeks, and takes one of Cullen’s hands. He nips at the fingertips, then slides it between them.

Cullen’s not sure when Bull undid his belt, but he certainly has, and Bull slides Cullen’s hand into his pants and Cullen isn’t at all surprised that the man doesn’t wear smalls.

His cock is long, thick, and _hot_ as Cullen tries to wrap his hand around it. His fingers _just_ touch and Cullen makes a low whining noise.

Bull’s trembling, just a little, as his hands spread Cullen’s ass open, fingers slipping down into the crease and finding his entrance, which Cullen has no doubt is slippery from his slick.

Dragging his hand up, Cullen drops his other one down, pushing Bull’s pants further down the man’s legs and revealing the full length and breadth of his cock. He strokes it with his fingers, lightly, feeling the large vein that runs along the length of it, pushing back the foreskin and stroking the head with his thumb.

Bull swears again, hands tightening on Cullen’s ass and some tiny part of Cullen registers that he’s going to be bruised. His hips twitch in response.

“Need you,” Cullen breathes. “Please… I… I…”

Bull sucks and nips at the pulse point of his neck, where it meets his shoulder. His voice rumbles against Cullen’s skin, “You need me to fuck you? Right now?”

“ _Please_ Bull.”

“Gonna need to prep you,” Bull says. “You haven’t taken anyone; you’re gonna be tight. No way you can take me without it.”

Bull’s fingers are large, thick, and callused. He circles Cullen’s entrance with one, before he begins pressing it in.

If it weren’t for Bull’s grip on his ass, Cullen’s fairly certain that he would be pushing down on that finger, trying to fill himself up as much and as fast as possible. It feels so good, perfect, and all Cullen wants is _more_.

He whimpers, “More.”

“Fuck, you’re _tight_. You’re gonna feel so good around my dick.”

Cullen purrs, because he knows a compliment when he hears one. The purr turns into a long moan when Bull pushes in a second finger. Then a third. His fingers curl, and – Cullen sees stars.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Just think about how my dick’s gonna feel. I’m going to fuck you open, Cullen.”

And _that_ has been preoccupying Cullen’s thoughts most of the day. Right then, it’s the _only_ thing he can think about, especially with Bull’s dick in his hands. It’s hot, heavy, and leaking precum, which makes everything easier as Cullen’s hands continue to explore.

“Bull… please…”

His hips are twitching, straining against the grip that Bull’s got on him. He’s feeling torn between continuing to fuck himself on Bull’s fingers, and trying to wiggle until he can get Bull’s cock inside of him.

“Want it now? Do you _need_ it, Cullen?”

He nods, tugging gently on Bull’s dick and that has him thrusting into Cullen’s hands.

“Shit, you feel good, Cullen. I’m going to take you now; otherwise, I’m gonna spill right here.”

Cullen keens when Bull pulls his fingers free, the sudden feeling of emptiness a difficult one for his heat-addled mind to handle. It’s replaced, though, with anticipation as Bull takes his thighs and spreads them just a little wider. To help, Cullen wraps them as best he can around Bull’s waist.

“So good,” Bull murmurs.

It’s slow, almost painfully so, as Bull pushes his dick in. Cullen makes it difficult, with how he keeps wiggling and trying to push down, take it hard and fast because he just _wants_.

He’s trembling and on the verge of climax when Bull _finally_ pushes himself all the way in. Cullen can’t stop shaking; he’s arching up and his hands are scrabbling for purchase on Bull’s shoulders, while he mutters nonsense into the man’s ear.

“You’re so _tight_ , Cullen.”

Bull shifts. And it’s enough to send Cullen tumbling over the edge.

He’s a shaking, incoherent mess, stomach slick with his own cum. But Bull’s cock is hard inside of him and he’s never been so _full_ before because Bull reaches into places he didn’t even _know_ were empty and fills them.

Cullen bucks against him, because he _needs_ Bull to cum too; it’s not fair, isn’t he good enough? He’s a good omega; he’s in heat, he’s fertile – he can take Bull’s knot, his seed. And he _needs_ it; needs Bull to fill him up and knot him and let him and everyone know that Cullen’s been _taken_.

It takes Bull a little too long to get with the program. He chuckles, mouthing at Cullen’s neck as though he _knows_ that Cullen wants him to bite down, to mark and claim him. His cock slides out, then slams back and Cullen makes a noise when it does.

His body is hypersensitive. Bull is murmuring something into the side of his neck. Cullen loses track of the number of times that he comes.

Bull’s hips stutter. Cullen keens, and immediately locks his ankles around Bull’s hips.

“Cullen, I’m–”

“Knot. Please.”

Bull swears. Teeth sink into Cullen’s neck and stars explode behind Cullen’s eyes, leaving him floating in blinding whiteness where the only feeling he can register is Bull’s knot swelling inside of him, the feel of his seed spilling and spilling inside of him.

It takes Cullen quite a long time to come down from the high. When he does, a little clarity comes with it and he can’t help but laugh softly once Bull has rolled them into a more comfortable position, with Cullen sprawled on top of him.

“You alright?”

Cullen pushes himself up a little, which makes him hiss and his dick twitch because Bull’s knot shifts inside of him with the motion. When he moves to settle back into Bull’s lap, it slides _deeper_ if possible, and he lets out a soft sigh of pleasure.

“Cullen?”

“Hm?” Oh, right. Bull asked him a question. “Sorry, I just. You’ve ruined me, you know.”

“Have I now?”

Cullen grins, wiggling in Bull’s lip, “Yes, completely ruined me. No one else will do, I’m afraid.”

But it doesn’t escape Cullen’s notice that Bull stares at where he bit him, proclaiming loud and clear to the world that _Cullen_ is now claimed.

He reaches up, hissing a little when his fingers brush against the raw, rough edges of the mark. It will be tender for several days, at least, and _definitely_ scar. Though his clothes will cover most of it, the barest hint of it will still be visible, and so there’s no way to hide it.

Bull watches him closely, face inscrutable. But he smiles at Cullen, then gently tugs him down with a hand cupped around the back of his head.

It’s probably to sleep or rest until Bull’s knot goes down, but Cullen can’t resist and kisses Bull. He feels strangely light, weirdly giggly, and not at all tired - even though he absolutely should be. With his heart fluttering in his chest, he nuzzles under Bull’s jaw before _trying_ to relax.

“You good?”

“For now, yes,” Cullen replies. Then, “Did… did you enjoy yourself?”

Bull chuckles, ruffles his hair, “You worried I didn’t? That’s… oddly cute. It’s been awhile since I actually knotted someone; most people are curious, but they don’t want to take it.”

“It feels good,” Cullen admits, clenching down and _oh_ but that does feel good; better than good, even. “Really, really good.”

“ _Shit_ , Cullen.”

Cullen grins, then grinds back into Bull’s lap, “ _I_ happen to like it. A lot. And am more than willing to show my appreciation.”

“You’re not sore?”

“Not now, no.” He’s still rocking his hips gently, something which he realizes is milking Bull’s cock. It has him humming with pleasure. _Such a good alpha, filling me with his seed_ , his instincts purr, and Cullen is hard-pressed to argue with them.

“You keep doing that, you’re going to be,” Bull remarks. But he doesn’t try to pull away, or otherwise remove his knot. His large hands settle on Cullen’s thighs, almost absently stroking them with his thumbs.

Cullen shrugs, “I’m not exactly in the right state-of-mind to be thinking about that now. I’ll feel it later, obviously, but it will _certainly_ be worth it.”

“You’re alright for now.”

“ _Hardly_ ,” Cullen chuckles, still gently rocking in Bull’s lap. “My instincts are running rampant and I happen to be listening to them. They know very well what I want and need and I’m not in any state to deny them. Especially when it feels _so good_ to listen.”

“Oh? And just what do you need?”

For his part, Bull seems to be getting with the program, rocking his hips in time with Cullen. His hands slide up a little further, wrapping around his hips and slotting perfectly into the already bruising impressions of his hands there. His eye is dark, hooded, and he’s grinning lasciviously.

His dick is already hard again, his knot beginning to go down.

If he were in any other state of mind, Cullen’s quite sure he would be blushing and stuttering out his request. But in heat, he has newfound confidence and his body is thrumming with the want to be held down, dominated, taken repeatedly till he’s sore and Bull’s sated himself.

“Pin me down and fuck me so I _know_ where I belong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [following prompt](https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/87087.html?thread=350223663) on the Dragon Age kink meme:
>
>> I really want alpha!Iron Bull to help omega!Cullen through his first heat after over a decade of having them surpresed by the lyrium he was taking. Lots of emphasis on how much Cullen needs to get fucked and how good he feels with Bull inside of him. 
>> 
>> ++++++ If after Cullen wants Iron Bull to be his alpha  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Pregnancy


End file.
